Talk:House Grandison
Yes or No on House Grandison's Shield? Back in July, Gonzalo84 asked Xanderen and I to create several shields including House Grandison's shield based on an image from Stormlands Histories & Lore. I uploaded a design in August. Xanderen recently noticed the upload and took it down because he doesn't think the image is high enough quality to allow for a design to be made from it. I disagree. Given how minor the house is and no better version will probably ever be produced by the show itself, I think it is "good enough" reference to create a shield. I think Gonzalo84 agrees considering he asked for the shield to be created in the first place but I don't want to get into a fight with Xanderen. Please weigh-in so this issue can be put to rest. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:46, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't here when this was suggested; unfortunately I think the image is of such low quality that we can't really make a reliable guess from it. I feel the weight of this now that I know that the production team has basically been using wikis for in-universe reference. I don't know. I wanted it to be a better quality image, I really did. Better plan: by the principle that "there's more than one way to draw a lion, we need to use the specific in-universe design", the idea is to just copy in-universe animals into new heraldry, i.e. You make a red Reyne lion by recoloring a Lannister gold lion. The TV series itself has actually show passant Lannister lions on battle flags, not the rampant rearing lions which are the "official" version. Grandison is a sleeping lion but that is passant close enough? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lannister_war_banners.jpg Current version seems like a recopy of something found on the internet; at least try to make one based directly off the passant Lannister lion, it's a minor enough house I think we can fudge a striding lion into a sitting one, posture is similar enough.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :That's one possibility. Of course the problem with it is - we already have a canon Reyne sigil, and it's distinctly different from the Lannister one... so it's not like there's one heraldric lion in Westeros. :As indistinct as the Grandison reference image is it does at least show the lion's tail pointing upwards, not to the side, as is the case in SSMcS's shield. :And I too feel the pressure of this... especially now we know HBO are actually taking images from our site, not just AWoIaF. However, that's why it's more important than ever to hold ourselves to the highest possible standard. There are loads of minor houses that we could just cobble together placeholder artwork for... we've never done it before, and I don't see why we should start now. - 19:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll go with whatever Gonzalo84 wants.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:35, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :The Grandison banner should have the 'sleeping'lion, not the passant, just at it appears in the Stormlands video. The head points downwards and the legs are folded--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:32, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Make sure you're not just copying some other lion artwork; use Lannister lion variant as reference.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:49, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Got it. In regards to HBO using images from this site, let's not get ahead of ourselves. HBO used one image - for Frey - one time and the image they used was a copy of the image they originally prepared in a shape they first used. The image from our site was the end result of copying their work. That's a far cry from HBO using any image we prepared originally. I think there's a host of copyright issues that comes with HBO ever trying to re-use one of our original images, which means they won't do it. Plus, even if they did, if it's good enough for HBO, it should be good enough for us. So let's not worry about defining some "standard" that won't ever come into play. Anyway, the immediate issue has been addressed - my version will remain down. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 03:37, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, so my say won't mean diddly, as you guys are amazing with those flags and I don't know anything about them really. That said, I can't see the flag in the image, so from what I see by your design; just by quality alone, I think it looks good. I mean, I couldn't do better. lol So.. I'll leave it up to Gonzalo. Sorry I couldn't be much better. 03:44, December 12, 2016 (UTC)